


Charades Baby

by LoneWolfWriter



Series: DNA Doesn’t Make A Family; Love Does [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Post-Canon, series in progess, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: They had talked about having kids a couple of times. The subject was nerve ending. Neither of them wanted to bring up the idea, in fear of the other not wanting them. Both Nicole and Waverly had the same thought; If the other didn’t want kids, then that was the deal breaker. It would have been the reason why the two broke up. That fear was also the reason why Waverly blurted out ‘do you want kids’ one day out of random. The conversation that followed it was like lifting the invisible weight off their shoulders. Kids were definitely in their future now. The ultimate question was when.





	Charades Baby

It was four twenty-five Saturday morning, and Nicole had just gotten home from her night shift at the station. She was exhausted, to say the least. It was a long night working the speed trap. Pulling over three people for speeding and bringing in two for drunk driving. The officer was hoping for a relaxing evening, but she lived in Purgatory, and well, the town name spoke for itself.  
  
Nicole unlocked the front door and entered her house. A soft ‘meow’ from Calamity Jane greeted her as she walked a little further into the living room. “Hi, pretty girl. Surprised you’re not sleeping with mama.” The redhead smiled at the thought of her wife.  
  
Her and Waverly Earp, correction, Waverly Earp Haught, had gotten married two years ago. The day the Earp curse was broken, after four years of fighting it, Nicole scooped her then, girlfriend up in her arms and kissed her desperately. Directly after putting Waverly back on her feet, the redhead sank down on one knee and proposed. It wasn’t her ideal proposal. Hell, it wasn’t even her original plan.  
  
The game plan was to take her girlfriend to see the ocean for the first time and ask Waverly to marry her when the sun started to set. But nope, the happiness she felt that the two of them had survived the Earp curse, decided to come spilling out her mouth, dropping to one knee and asking ‘will you marry me?’. Surprisingly with a ring in hand. (Said ring was always inside Nicole’s pants pockets because hiding anything from Waverly was damn near impossible.)  
  
During those four years, Nicole had moved into the Homestead because it was safer. It was a bonus for the both of them because they got to fall asleep and wake up next to each other every day. Though it did get crowed over time. Doc was already living in the barn when she moved in. Dolls was the next one to move in. He stayed in Wynonna’s room. Shorty after Dolls, it was Jeremy’s turn. He took over Waverly’s old bedroom. Sure it didn’t sound so bad, everyone living together but with the stress and tension of the reason of them there in the first place sadly caused arguments more often than not.  
  
Just the thought of everyone living together made Nicole cringe. The Homestead was crowded with six people living there. On top of that, a good portion of BBD’s supplies ended up there because of Jeremy. He said it was safer to store everything there so revenants couldn’t break into the office and steal whatever they could get there hands on. It was logical of course, but at the same time, it made the ranch style home even smaller. Yes, they could have stored most of it in the barn, but they couldn’t. Nicole’s household items were put up in the loft of the barn. Waverly had insisted on her then-girlfriend keeping what was important to her along with anything that would be worth any value. Which apparently meant keeping the redheads, bed, couch, kitchen and coffee table... you get the picture.  
  
As Nicole walked further into her house, a warm smile came across her face. Everything that Waverly made her keep came in handy when they moved out two months after breaking the curse. Speaking of her wife again...  
  
The officer made her way upstairs and into their bedroom. She heard the sound of her wife lightly snoring. The brunette was curled up under the blankets on her side of the bed, surprisingly facing away from Nicole’s spot. Most morning, Waverly would be sprawled out on her stomach with her arm curled around the officer's pillow. ‘I have a hard time sleeping when you aren’t with me, and your pillow smells like you. So it's my compromise... Other than stealing your clothes.’ Is what Waverly once told her(a couple month or so after they had started dating and Nicole came home to find her girlfriend lying in her bed.)  
  
After doing her regular routine, the redhead crawled into her side of the bed, wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist and pulling her back, so it was flushed against her front. Her hand drew back a bit and rested on the brunettes lower stomach. Waverly woke up from the movement of the bed like she always did.  
  
“Hi.” The brunettes voice just barely a whisper and thick with sleep.  
  
“Hi, baby.” Nicole answered back. Falling asleep quickly.  
  
“Mhmm, I want one.” Waverly said without thinking. Her eyes shot open the moment her brain processed what she was implicating.  
  
Nicole was seconds away from being in a deep sleep, but what her wife just said, had her wide awake. “What?” The officer pulled back and got up to lean on her elbow.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did you just say what I think you just said?”  
  
“Depends on what you heard?” Waverly tried to deflect the conversation as she moved onto her back to look up at Nicole, whose face was a mixture of tiredness, curiosity, and awe.  
  
They had talked about having kids a couple of times. The subject was nerve ending. Neither of them wanted to bring up the idea, in fear of the other not wanting them. Both Nicole and Waverly had the same thought; If the other didn’t want kids, then that was the deal breaker. It would have been the reason why the two broke up. That fear was also the reason why Waverly blurted out ‘do you want kids’ one day out of random. The conversation that followed it was like lifting the invisible weight off their shoulders. Kids were definitely in their future now. The ultimate question was when.  
  
“Waverly.” Nicole said softly but sternly. Knowing what her wife was trying to do.  
  
“Nicole,” Waverly answered back innocently. Before the redhead could reply back, the younger woman continued. “You just got home, and I know you’re exhausted, baby. So can we talk about this later once you’ve gotten some sleep?” She asked.  
  
It’s not that Waverly didn’t want to talk about them having a baby again. She did, more than anything. Starting a family with Nicole meant everything to her. But one look at her wife told her that discussing it at that very moment wasn’t a good idea. Nicole had dark circles around her eyes along with fighting to keep her eyelids open.  
  
The redhead nodded reluctantly. It was a conversation that she definitely wanted to have again. Nicole had been thinking about it a lot recently but wasn’t sure if Waverly was ready to have kids yet. She didn’t want to push or make her wife feel pressured to start the family that they had talked about a couple of times. It was both of there dreams to have kids. Whether it be adoption or going through IVF or IUI. No matter the decision they made, their child would always be loved unconditionally.  

  
\+ + +  
  
  
It was a little after noon time when Nicole woke up. Usually, she would only sleep in until ten, but her body had other plans. Working the night shift always did a number on the officer. She hated it. Especially when Nicole had the following day off and wanted nothing more than to spend it with Waverly.  
  
Instinctively, the redhead reached across the bed in hopes to find a warm body lying there. Instead, she came up empty and found cold sheets. That’s when it donned on Nicole that she worked the late shift. So, of course, Waverly wouldn’t be in bed next to her. She was probably downstairs doing research for her thesis that was due in a few months. Yes, Waverly had gone back to school. Only this time she majored in English.  
  
The brunette had a knack for writing, and one day, while waiting for Nicole to come home, she opened up her laptop and just started typing. Hours later, without even realizing it, she ended up with twenty-five pages. She was so engrossed in her story, that when Nicole did come home from work, Waverly didn’t notice her presence at all. The redhead was even able to shower and change into a t-shirt and shorts. It took Nicole kissing her wife’s cheek and sitting down next to her on the couch for the brunette to finally realize she was there. The redhead didn’t mind though. The moment she walked through the door and saw Waverly, she could see how concentrated and focused her wife was so she left her to her own demise. But now it was like a creature of habit. The officer could practically pinpoint where her small, adorable, most likely wearing her computer glasses wife was. The fact of the matter was, she was right about knowing where Waverly was. The slight difference was, the brunette was in the kitchen making lunch while still working on her thesis.  
  
“Hey, baby.” Nicole said with a smirk. Wondering if her wife would have the same reaction as sleepy Waverly did.  
  
“Hi. Sleep well?”  
  
“I did, but I woke up rather lonely.” Th redhead voiced as she came up behind Waverly and wrapped her arms around her waist and while kissing the smaller woman’s shoulder.  
  
“Hmm, I bet.” Waverly leaned into the warmth of her wife’s embrace. “So you up to heading over to the Homestead later for game night.”  
  
“I still don’t see why we don’t call it ‘family game day’ when we are usually there most of the day.”  
  
“I know, but Wynonna logic says game night, ‘cause that’s when we’re drinking’.”  
  
Nicole chuckled lightly at Waverly’s, Wynonna impression. “So what’s this evening adventure?”  
  
“Paintball. Girls against boys or in our case, the guys against us because we both know Nonna will get hit first and most likely by Alice.” Waverly started laughing.       
   
Alice Michelle was brought back to the Homestead a week after the curse was broken. The little girl was three years old and was exactly like her mother. She had dark raven hair and the attitude of an Earp. Wynonna couldn’t be prouder. That was another reason for them to move out of the ranch home. Little Alice needed a room of her own and Jeremy couldn’t sleep on the couch forever.  
  
Waverly pulled from her officer's arms and handed her plate with a couple of sandwiches on them. Nicole thanked her and kissed her wife’s forehead before walking over to kitchen table to sit down and eat. She wanted to bring up the conversation they had earlier before falling asleep but sadly, that little voice in the back of her mind told her to wait until the brunette brought it up again. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and decided to go for it anyway.  
  
“Waves, baby.” The redhead winced slightly at the pet name. “Do you think we could talk about earlier? Before I fell asleep for about eight hours.” Nicole asked slowly. Observing Waverly carefully. Before her wife could answer though she quickly continued. “I mean, we don’t have too if you don’t want too but... I want to know what your thoughts are on that subject.”  
  
Waverly, who was still standing at the counter, looked at her wife and smiled warmly at her. “If you’re expecting me to take back about wanting a baby, don’t.” She walked over to Nicole and sat in her lap. Looping her arms around the redhead's neck. “I want to have a baby with you. I want to start the process of _having_ a baby. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Next year I’ll be graduating, and I would love nothing more than to be walking down the platform(diploma in hand) and seeing my incredibly beautiful wife holding _our_ baby, cheering me on.” The brunette finished by pecking a kiss on Nicole’s nose.  
  
The officer let out a breath didn’t know she was holding. “Baby, I want that too. I love you so much, and I can't wait for the day that we become mommies.”

  
\+ + +  
  
  
At the sound of the blow-horn, which Alice was excited to press, the two teams, _Whiskey Donuts_ and _Agent Cowboys_ (Wynonna picked names), had fifteen seconds to run to their hideouts. A second horn had rung out which meant the two teams were now able to start shooting.    
  
Wynonna, the ever run-into-action-without-a-plan, did precisely what she had always done. Ran head first into the line of fire and got hit in the chest with a blue paintball by Dolls and Doc. Curse words were yelled and heard quite clearly by her daughter, who also scolded her mother for saying bad words. Gus, who sat next to the little girl had a shit-eaten grin on her face for her youngest nieces actions.  
  
Nicole and Waverly held back. Their hideout was behind the house, while the boys had theirs on the other side of the barn. The game really didn’t have any rules other than no shooting anyone in the face. Wynonna fought Dolls on having rules. To her, it was just a game between her misfit family and that was it. Dolls wanted to have them for safety reasons but ending up losing when the heir decided to shoot him in the shoulder with her paintball gun. Plastering pink all over his upper body gear. Anyway, after planning a solid plan, the two wives took off in different directions in hopes of pulling off the element of surprise.  
  
A loud thud to the right of her head and the feel of liquid hitting her face, Waverly ducked down behind a tree as fast as she could. Her breathing was labored, and her heart was thudding against her chest. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. She turned her head back and forth, looking for a way out. Playing paintball was always intense when everyone played. Sometimes it would bring up past experiences, but no one would let it get to them.  
  
The brunette wiped her face and saw pink paint on her hand. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and yelled into it. “Dammit, Nicole! You fired at me!”  
  
_“I’m sorry, baby. I thought you were Jeremy! From a distance, you two are the same height.”_ Nicole apologized.  
  
“There’s a three-inch height difference; thank you very much! Which also means he’s an inch shorter than you, a giant.”  
  
_“That’s Mrs.Giant to you.”_  
  
_“Hey Haught-Wives, win the damn game instead of having a marital spat, would ya.”_ Wynonna’s voice broke through both of the walkie-talkie. Both women rolled their eyes and went back to playing the game.  
  
Almost a half an hour had gone by, and only two people were left standing. Doc and Waverly. Jeremy had gotten taken out by the younger Earp when he tried to shoot Nicole. Dolls went to get Waverly, but the redhead took the paintball to the back while shielding her wife. Waverly then shot Dolls before he could press the trigger again. Which then left a cowboy and a researcher. Both good at shooting and hiding.  
  
The game went on for another ten minutes. Waverly dodge every paintball that Doc shot at her. Sooner or later he was going to run out of them and have to reload. Her line of thinking was to get him while he was distracted. Which was precisely what she had done. The cowboy emptied the paintball chamber, and the brunette went in for her kill. Sadly, Doc apparently had gotten better at putting the paintball gun together and was able to have it ready before Waverly could take her shot. But that wasn’t going to stop her anyway.  
  
She fired first then a split second Doc fired. A pink ball hit the cowboy in the chest, and a blue one got Waverly directly in her stomach. The game ended, and if wasn’t for Wynonna and Dolls recording the last few minutes of the game, it would have been hard to tell who won.    
  
“Whiskey Donuts Won!” Wynonna yelled in excitement.  
  
Once everyone settled down from the excitement of the game, and took off all the paintball gear, they all gathered into the homestead to have some drinks. Wynonna put Alice down for an early bedtime so she could have a couple of drinks herself. As much the older Earp use to drink, she cut back tremendously. Even as the revenant numbers got lower and they became harder to find. She tried her hardest to not to drink her stress away. Sometimes it was easier said than done, but Wynonna managed.  
  
As the guys and Wynonna grabbed glasses, Waverly headed straight for the bathroom to clean up; in hopes of getting rid of the paint in her hair. Nicole followed her in there to help her out. Even if she didn’t need it. She just wanted to be near her wife at that moment. The officer snuck up behind the brunette and snaked her arms around her middle and kissed her neck.  
  
“You won the game.” The redhead murmured against Waverly’s skin.  
  
“I did.” The youngest Earp said but wasn’t really paying any attention. She looked down at her stomach where her wife’s arms were settled around and imagined this exact scene, but the only difference would be her belly swollen with child. A smile crept onto her face just thinking about being pregnant.  
  
“What are you thinking about, baby?”  
  
“Just daydreaming about the future and me being pregnant.” Waverly turned her face slightly to look at Nicole. “I know we have a while until that happen’s but honestly, Nicole, I can’t wait until the day I find out that I’m pregnant with our baby.”    
  
Nicole took a small step back and slowly turned her wife around, so they were facing each other. She got down on her knees and partially lifted Waverly’s shirt. The redhead kissed the currently flat stomach in front of her and looked back up to see green eyes staring at her.     
  
“I love you, Waves, and I can’t wait either.” Nicole stood back and captured the brunette's lips with her own.

  
\+ + +  
  
  
Before starting the process for IVF, Waverly had doubled and tripled checked with her wife to make sure that she didn’t want to carry. Nicole, who was completely fine with the brunette having the baby, had to remind Waverly just that. If she was being honest with herself, the officer really didn’t have any desire to carry a child anyways. The thought of labor and pushing a child out of her... well, it didn’t settle with her well. Which is why she was more than happy with her wife wanting to instead.  
  
They did agree on one thing though, if Waverly were to carry, then they would use Nicole’s eggs. It seemed fair and also because Waverly wanted her wife to be as connected to the baby as possible. Deep down, she feared her the redhead wouldn’t feel the same as her if they used the brunettes eggs instead. As much as the both of them wanted to be biologically connected to their child, it just wasn’t possible. So Waverly made the decision on using the officers instead of hers. Secretly, it was what she wanted anyway. To have little-redheaded kids running around the house was like a dream come true.  
  
After they started the process, the brunette also began to act a little differently. The hormone injections gave Waverly mood swings like she would if she was pregnant. People began to notice the sudden outbursts and, of course, started talking.  
  
Wynonna, ever the oblivious one, surprisingly wasn’t. During one of their family game nights, the raven-haired woman pulled her sister into her bedroom and cautiously asked what was going on. Waverly avoided the question, but when her older sister decided to bluntly ask if she was pregnant, she realized it was harder to deflect that kind of question.  
  
Unfortunately, at this point, Waverly had already done one round with IVF, and it didn’t work. She and Nicole were told that sometimes it doesn’t always work the first time, but the brunette had a lot of hope and faith that it would. When the day came for when she could take a pregnancy test, she was excited and joyful. Before taking the test, her mind ran through a million ideas on how to tell Nicole that she was pregnant, but sadly, those ideas ran short. She took the test, and her heart stopped when the little screen read NOT PREGNANT.  
  
She didn’t think it was going to hurt so much. But at the same time, she brushed it off. Sometimes tests can be wrong. Waverly knew that and decided to wait a couple more days. Those two days felt like the longest days of her life, and when she went to take another test, she was greeted with the unthinkable. The brunettes period had started. With the extra hormones, Waverly broke down and couldn’t stop the sob the came out.  
  
Nicole, who had the day off that day, went running to the bathroom at the sound of her wife’s cries. The door was locked, and it made her worry even more. Not knowing if Waverly was hurt or not and not being able to get to her without breaking the door bothered her to the core. When the door finally opened, the redhead’s heart broke in two at the sight in front of her. The faintest ‘I’m not pregnant’ came from Waverly’s lips as she fell into the waiting arms of her wife.  
  
So when Wynonna asked her if she was pregnant, it stirred up those emotions and her younger sister began to silently cry. Waverly ended up telling Wynonna that her and Nicole were trying to have a baby and that the first round didn’t work. The older Earp felt terrible. Remembering that the first time she and Doc had sex, she had gotten pregnant with Alice. If any two people deserved to be parents, it was her little sister and Nicole.

  
\+ + +  
  
  
The second round of IVF took place, and this time, both Nicole and Waverly had a good feeling about it. Yes, it was only the second try, but it was hard not to get excited about the idea of them extending their family. Ever since they talked about having kids a few years back, it was a shared dream to become mothers. One’s that their kids would be proud to call and better than the mother’s they both had growing up.       
  
The time came again, only now, Waverly was alone. Nicole had the early morning shift and had to leave before the brunette woke up. In some ways, Waverly was happy that she was taking the test without her wife home. It meant she could cry without worrying the redhead and disappointing her again. Waverly knew Nicole was upset when the first round didn’t work, but the officer hid it well.  
  
Sadly, yet again, the pregnancy test came up negative. The brunette was upset and angry with herself and decided to go for a walk. Waverly was supposed to go into town and work, but she didn’t really want to do that. Waverly just wanted to be alone, and that’s exactly what she was going to get. So she walked. And walked. And walked. Before Waverly knew it, she was on a back road, and her thoughts were being interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
“Waverly, what are you doing?” There was a small smirk on Nicole’s face as she slowly drove her cruiser next to her wife. Déjà vu hitting the both of them.  
  
“Being alone. I wanna be alone.” Waverly said with her arms crossed.  
  
Refusing to look at her wife, Waverly continued walking. It was winter time, and the temperatures were cold. But that didn’t stop her from ignoring the fact that her wife drove out there and had a vehicle with the heat running.    
  
“Alright, well, you’ve reached the edge of town, so any further out and you’re gonna freeze to death. Please, get in the car.”  
  
“No thank you.” Waverly sing-song.  
  
Deciding to carry on with their déjà vu conversation, Nicole said. “I got a taser. Don’t make use it.” The officer couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
Instead of stopping to glare at Nicole like she had that day, a few years ago, Waverly continued walking forward. The redhead, on the other hand, was little shocked that her wife didn’t stop. If anything the brunette looked defeated. So Nicole stepped on the gas pedal to get a bit further ahead of Waverly, and that’s when she noticed it. In her side view mirror, she saw the redness in the brunette's eyes along with tear-stained cheeks. The only thing that helped her wife from hiding the fact that she had been crying was the freezing temperature making her face red from the cold.  
  
Nicole immediately pulled over and jumped out of her cruiser. “Baby, what’s wrong.” She said as she quickly walked over to Waverly.  
  
That one term of endearment broke the damn. Tears rolled down the brunettes face as she shook her head. Trying to ignore the pain in her chest as that one word seemed to destroy her. “Please, don’t say that word right now.”  
  
It took a second for the redhead to realize what Waverly meant. Her eyes softened as she grabbed her wife and pulled her into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay, Waves. Let’s get you in the car so you can warm up, okay.” Nicole felt her wife nod, so she pulled back and guided Waverly to the cruiser.  
  
“What if I can’t get pregnant, Nicole? What if I can’t give you the baby you want?” Waverly said as Nicole entered the vehicle.  
  
Doubt filled Waverly’s mind and her tone of voice. Nicole could hear it plain as day. She couldn’t imagine what her wife was going through. To have two failed attempts is heartbreaking but to be the one trying to conceive said baby, it was hard to fathom that feeling. So Nicole did, the only thing she could do.  
  
“Sweetheart,” The officer waited a moment in hopes of Waverly looking at her, but she didn’t. So she continued anyway. “I know this is hard, but when the time is right, it’ll work for us, and before we know it, we’ll be holding our adorable little baby.”  
  
“And if it doesn’t work?”  
  
“Then we will try something else. We’ll adopt if that’s what you want to do.”  
  
“You won't mind adopting?”  
  
“You know what I’ve learned since we got together?” Waverly shook her head. “We have a misfit family, Waverly. The only people who are related to one another are you, Wynonna, and Alice. Doc as well since he is Alice’s father. Other than that, we’re not related by blood, but we are family. So what I’ve learned is that DNA doesn’t make a family. Love does. So adopting a baby or even a kid who is five years old, it won't matter to me. As long as that child is happy being with us, that’s all it matters.”  
  
“I love you, Nicole. So much.”  
  
“I love you too, Waves.”

  
\+ + +  
  
  
Nicole and Waverly had decided to wait a couple of months before trying the third round of IVF. They thought maybe if they waited a month or two, it would help their chances instead of overdoing it. The doctor agreed with the women and had set up a new date for them to come in to do it, but Waverly declined. She wanted to try and do the round at home. It was something her and Nicole agreed upon before going back to the doctors to discuss further options.  
  
They were both nervous, to say the least. It also didn’t help when Wynonna went and said ‘third times the charm.’ Either way, if the third round of IVF didn’t work, Waverly would try once more. Along with getting set up to become foster parents. Both decisions were big to make, but the two of them promised each other, that no matter what happened, they would be happy with whatever direction everything went in.  
  
Another thing both women agreed upon was waiting to take a pregnancy test. Waverly was supposed to wait until after she missed her period to take said test, but the brunette couldn’t do it. She wanted, no _needed_ to know. So while her wife was at work, Waverly did what she wasn't supposed to do for another couple of weeks.  
  
Two minutes felt like a lifetime, but when the timer went off, Waverly’s breath caught in her throat. One simple word in digital text brought the brunette to her knees as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
PREGNANT  
  
It finally happened. The pregnancy test donned the word that the brunette longed for. It wasn’t a misread or a false positive. Not after taking three more tests to make sure. Waverly was finally pregnant.  
  
Waverly hid the four test, knowing her wife would probably go looking for them. The brunette tended to be impatient sometimes, and Nicole knew she would have a hard time waiting the extra couple of weeks. Even if it was Waverly’s idea, to begin with. After hiding them, she walked into her bedroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror. She lifted her shirt and placed a hand on her lower abdomen.  
  
“Mommy is gonna be so happy about you, peanut. Now I just need to figure out how to tell her.”  
  
The brunette thought about it for a while. Waverly thought about telling Nicole the moment she came home that afternoon but decided against it. After months of trying, Waverly wanted it to be unique. That’s when it hit her. Game night, like every Saturday, was in a few days. She was going to tell her wife and family all at once. Two birds one stone, right? Now it was a matter of being able to keep her excitement quiet for those four days. It was definitely going to be harder than she imagined.  
  
During those four days, the youngest Earp went to doctors to get blood work done. Even though she had four positive pregnancy tests, she wanted it to be 100% positive. Which meant getting poked with a needle. Thankfully, Waverly only had to wait an hour for the test to come back and a doctor saying ‘congratulations, you’re pregnant.’ With the confirmation that she needed, she planned out how she was going to tell Nicole.  
 

  
\+ + +  
  
  
Saturday finally arrived, and Waverly couldn’t be happier. She almost blurted out ‘I’m pregnant’ thirty different times. At some point, the youngest Earp checked to see if she had permanent teeth marks on her tongue just from biting it so much. The brunette had actually started tasting blood after the tenth time or so, but it still didn’t stop her from accidentally blurting out the news. Waverly had a plan, and she was going to stick to it.  
  
After Alice was put to bed, everyone agreed to play some indoor games. What, they weren’t sure yet. There were tons of board games to choose from. Wynonna suggested drinking games, which for her, was shot down. The raven-haired women was only kidding. Slightly.  
  
“Alright losers, since you all don’t want to play my kind of games, what do you all want to play? Hmm?” Wynonna looked around the room.  
  
“How about charades?” Waverly suggested. “We haven’t played it in a while.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
“Okay then. Babygirl, since it was your idea, you can go first. You want the cards?”  
  
“No, I’m good.”  
  
Dolls and Doc went out to the barn to get the easel and whiteboard. Nicole quietly snuck into Alice’s room and got the dry erase markers and eraser. Wynonna, Waverly, and Jeremy refilled the drinks and snacks.  
  
Once everything was set up, Waverly grabbed a marker and stared at everyone. She held up four fingers.  
  
“Four words!” Everyone said.  
  
The brunette took away two fingers and was now holding up one.  
  
“First word.” The woman then held up three fingers. “Three letters.”  
  
Waverly began to draw. An oval shape taking form on the board.  
  
“A donut!” Wynonna yelled.  
  
“Donut is five letters, Earp.” Dolls corrected her. The older Earp stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Waverly continued to draw. The oval shape now had three smaller and thinner shaped ovals inside the first one. But they were aligned at the top rather than the middle.  
  
“Bun!” Jeremy exclaimed. Waverly snapped her fingers and pointed at him. Smiling and shaking her head in confirmation.  
  
The brunette continued. Instead of holding up any fingers Waverly started to draw a large box around the bun.  
  
“Box of buns!” Wynonna said laughing.  
  
Waverly snorted at her sister but continued. A smaller box was drawn around the bun along with circles between the parallel lines on top.  
  
Nicole stood up from the couch and yelled, “bun in the oven!”  
  
Waverly turned around and stared at her wife.  
  
“Wait! What?” The redhead asked. The realization hitting her. “Waverly?”  
  
“It worked.” Waverly breathed out.  
  
“You’re…” Nicole asked. Not daring to say the last word. Waverly nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
“On what pray tell are you two not telling us?” Doc asked. Looking between both women.  
  
“Babygirl?” Wynonna knew. The look in her sister’s eyes after Nicole got the answer said everything.  
  
“I’m pregnant, Nicole.”  
  
Everyone waited to see what the redhead’s reaction would be. She hadn’t said anything since Waverly confirmed her suspicions. She also hadn’t moved from her spot.  
  
“Nicole?”  
  
Before Waverly could even blink or take a step towards the officer, Nicole smiled and rushed towards her. The redhead wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, picked her up and spun in a circle once. Both of them were laughing and crying. Ignoring everyone else in the room.  
  
Nicole placed Waverly back down on the floor and pressed her forehead to her wife’s. “We’re having a baby.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
Without even thinking, Nicole dropped to her knees, lifted Waverly’s shirt and kissed her wife’s stomach. Whispering ‘I love you’ in between kisses. Wynonna, who would have said something to destroy the moment, went against it. Instead, the raven-haired woman gave Waverly a warm smile and let the two woman enjoy the excitement. For now.  
  
“Okay, Haught-wife, you got my sister pregnant, you don’t need to defile her in front of us.”  
  
Everyone laughed and congratulated Nicole and Waverly.

  
\+ + +  
  
  
Once the two woman got home and ready for bed, Nicole continued kissing her wife’s stomach. Waverly was happy to let her do so. Silent happy tears, fell from her eyes as she watched her wife kiss and talk to their unborn baby. A smile never left either of their faces knowing their hopes and dreams had finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has or have watched The Fosters, then you might have recognized 'DNA doesn't make a family. Love does.' I love that quote and thought it would be a nice addition to this fic. I do not own said quote, just borrowing it.


End file.
